Characters in Disney Songs!
by Lovebug109
Summary: This story will contain Disney songs, with a few changes, about the cast from Detective Conan in certain situations. Each chapter can be a stand-alone, but some are loosely connected. So come on in and see for yourself the magic created by the characters!
1. Gospel Truth

**Hey all, welcome to my new story. I've had this idea in the works for a very long time, but I've never had the courage to publish it. But I now decided to jump the gun and hope for the best. Here are a few notes before getting to the fun bit.**

 **There will be different formats. Some will have movements to them, others will have changed lyrics and no movements, and some will have changed lyrics and movement. The format depends on when I wrote it and how well it fits with the song.**

 **Some are great, others not so great**

 **Lastly, I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**

 **Without further ado, here's the first number parodying Gospel Truth from Hercules  
**

"A long time ago, the city of Beika was overflowing with unsolvable murders. Sure the police tried their best but some were too ingenious. However, one detective stands above the rest, even though he was still in high school-"

"Alright, that's enough. Let's get on with a more exciting telling of his story."

"You go girls."

Sera, Sonoko, and three chorus girls:

(On a stage with lights shining on them)

Sonoko:

"Our story begins many years ago.."

(Spotlight follows Sonoko as she sings)

Back when the streets were cruel  
The city Beika was down on its luck  
And everywhere bad criminals  
called killers ran amok

Sera:

It was a nasty place  
There was murder  
wherever you stepped

Sonoko:  
Where chaos reigned and  
stab wounds and fishing line never slept

Chorus girls:

And then along came Jimmy

Sonoko:  
He hurled his assumption

Chorus Girls:  
He zapped

Sera:  
Locked those suckers in a cell  
They're trapped

Chorus girls:  
And on his own stopped  
chaos in its tracks  
And that's the gospel truth  
The guy was too type A to just relax

Sonoko:

And that's the cities first case  
Jimmy tamed Beika  
while still in his youth  
Though, honey, it may seem impossible  
That's the gospel truth

Everyone:

The division one was calm and  
Smooth as sweet vermouth  
Though, honey, it may seem impossible  
That's the gospel truth

Sera:

If there's one gang you don't want to get steamed up  
It is the black organization  
They ran the Underworld  
But sought a perfect eternal life  
They were as mean as they were ruthless  
And that's the gospel truth  
They had a plan to change the world  
And that's the gospel truth

Everyone:

Poor Jimmy was 10 years of age  
Because the poison did not kill him  
He still retained his godlike mind  
So thank his lucky star

But Rachel cried and wept  
Because her love could barely come home  
She'd have to watch and wait for Jimmy  
To call her from his case

Though they had horrid plans  
Hatched way before Jimmy cut his first tooth  
The boy grew smarter ev'ry day and  
That's the gospel truth

"And that girls, is the history of Jimmy a.k.a Shinichi, the detective of the east." Sonoko exclaims.

"Nice story Sonoko, but there's no way that is possible." Ran mutters.

"Yeah that's something only present in a manga." Sera jokes.

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Remember I'm taking requests, and as a treat for you all, I'm posting two today, only because it's the first post and my first story in awhile.**


	2. Prince Kaitou

**Here is the second one I'm posting today.**

 **Enjoy this parody of Prince Ali from Aladdin!  
**

"Yet another KID heist." A task force member sighs.

"Yeah, when will it start I wonder." Another replies.

"In exactly 2 minutes, 39 seconds, and 23 miliseconds."

"Oh man, we better get into position, Damn this crowd is so huge, I can't get through," A task force member complains.

(Music starts to play and Hakuba gets ready to sing)

Task force:

Make way, for Hakuba

Say hey it's Hakuba

Hakuba: (Shoves through crowd)

Hey! Clear the way for the force to come  
Hey you!  
Let me through!  
I'm a detective  
Oh Come!  
Be the first in the room to meet his eye!

Stand up!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
Oh! You gonna love this guy!

(Jumps on a bench)

Kaitou KID! Fabulous he!  
Prince of All the thieves! Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee!  
Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your look to stunning  
Then come and meet his spectacular coterie

(Jumps down and starts walking)

Kaitou KID!  
Mighty is he!  
King of all the thieves  
Sly as ten regular men, definitely!

Task force member: (Turns to Aoko)

He faced the galloping force

Aoko: (replies to member)

A hundred policemen with guns

Hakuba:

Who sent those goons to the chief?  
Why, KID the Thief

Crowd:

He's got plenty of bright snow white outfits  
Colored hair dye  
He's got many types

Hakuba: (Walks up a staircase while dancing)  
When it comes to innovative pranking  
Has he got a few?  
I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

Kaitou KID! Handsome is he, known as the phantom  
That physique! How can I speak  
Weak at the knees  
Well, get on into the place  
Adjust your clothes and prepare  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Kaitou KID

Ladies:

There's no question this guy's alluring  
Never ordinary, never boring  
Everything about the man just plain impresses  
He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!  
He's about to pull my heart asunder!  
And I absolutely love the way he dresses!

Crowd:

He's got many types of sparkly glitter

Task force member: (Looks around frantically)

He's got the glitter, let's see the glitter

Hakuba:

And to watch him he charges no fee

Aoko: (Swooning)

He's clever, so clever

Hakuba:

He's got goo, he's got dye and his pigeons

Task force member:

Proud to handcuff him

Hakuba:

They bow to his whim love chasing him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to KID! Kaitou KID  
(Walks out onto balcony indoors and grabs a conviently hanging rope and jumps right as he sings the next part)

Kaitou KID!  
Amorous he! King of all the thieves  
Heard your fanbase was a sight lovely to see  
And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by  
With sparkly glitter, colored dye  
With his pranks and his tricks  
A white suit and more  
With his pigeons, his goo, his neon tape  
His hat that's always perfect  
Make way for Kaitou KID

"The hell was that!" Nakamori screams.

"Sometimes random songs burst out and envelope people into it." Hakuba sighs.

"Thank you for that wondrous entrance, Tantei-san, it really made my entrance even more spectacular than it already was. Hahahaha!"

"KID you bastard! Get him!" Nakamori yells.

The task force runs off after KID, but Hakuba just turns around. "I need some nice Earl gray tea." Hakuba sighs walking off.


	3. You've got a Friend in Me

**Thanks to the guest who reviewed my story and gave me some ideas! I don't own Magic Kaito or Detective Conan.**

 **Now onto the show!**

 **Here is You've got a Friend in Me from Toy Story**

"Another case solved Kudo." Hattori says.

"Don't call me that in public." Conan hisses looking around.

"Sorry, but I just can't help it."

"Whatever, thanks for being there this time. You're a good friend."

"Anythin' for ya, Kudo!" Hattori shouts.

"Quiet." Conan hisses again.

"Sorry, but I feel like a song right now."

"Oh no you don-"

Hattori:

(Jumps forward and turns around facing Conan and walks backwards)

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your good old life

You just remember what your old pal said

(Bends down in front of Conan)

Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me

(Conan turns away and shakes head as Hattori gets back up and jumps beside Conan)

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

You've got troubles and I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and see it through

'Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am

(Conan smirks a little)

calmer and observant too, maybe  
But none of them will ever be there  
The way I am it's me and you

Boy, and as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it will all work out

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me and that's all that matters

"Never, ever do that again. It was just too weird to deal with." Conan shudders.

"Sorry, I jus' don' know what came over me."

"Let's go, the girls are waiting." Conan sighs walking away.

"Right behind ya!" Hattori shouts.


	4. Tired-working Detectives

**Thanks to the guest for the suggestions you made! You're an awesome supporter! I hope you enjoy this new addition, so with out further adieu...**

 **Here's Song of the Roustabouts from Dumbo!**

"It's so late." Chiba complains.

"Yeah, we never get enough sleep or pay." Another complains.

"Now guys, we only have a few more cases." Shiratori says promptly yawning.

"You're just as tired as all of us." Another complains.

"Takagi wake up!" Satou hits his head with a folder.

"Huh? Sorry, I must have dosed off..."

(Randomly begin singing)

Work!ugh!Work!ugh!Work!Ugh!Work!  
We work all day, we work all night  
We never get to sleep at night  
We're tired-working Detectives

Work!ugh!Work!ugh!Work!Ugh!Work!  
When other folks have gone to bed  
We slave until we're almost dead  
We're tired-working detectives

Work!ugh!Work!ugh!Work!Ugh!Work!  
We don't know when we get our pay  
And when we do, we say hooray!  
(When we get our pay, we say hooray all day)  
We get our pay when children say  
With happy hearts, "The murders solved!"  
(Then we get our pay, after solving one hard case)

Muscles achin'  
Back near breaking  
Coffee doughnuts what we need (Yes, sir!)  
Boss man houndin'  
Keep on poundin'  
For your bed and feed  
There ain't no let up  
Must get set up  
Pull that file! Solve that case!  
Want to doze off  
Get these suits off  
But must keep awake  
Zzz! Wake!Zzz!Wake!Zzz!Wake!  
Zzz!Wake!Zzz!Wake!Zzz!Wake!  
Zzz!Wake! Zzz!

Drink coffee! Look for clues!  
Work and solve the whole night long  
You tired-working Detectives!  
Searching ', looking', trying, failing  
Big top roundin' into shape  
Keep on working!  
Stop that shirking!  
Grab that case, you lazy ape!  
Solving!Solving!Solving!Solving!  
Oh...

"What was that singing?" Megure asks walking in.

"Just a song to keep us awake. We finished our work too." Chiba comments.

"Great, then you can all go home and come back here at 7:00 A.M bright and early." Megure says before walking out.

"It's a slave job it is." A detective complains as they all stumble off to go home.

 **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to offer suggestions!**


	5. Ai

**Ryeweeahsnayeh: Thanks for your suggestion. I have gone back and changed the previous chapters.**

 **Here's to a new chapter, and it's probably one of my favorites. don't own Detective Conan or this song. Please enjoy Belle from Beauty and the Beast.**

"Walking to school again." Haibara comments walking on her own for once.

(Music starts up)

Ai:  
Little town, it's a quiet Beika  
Every day like the one before  
Little school full of little children  
Waking up to say...

School yard:  
Hello  
Goodday  
Goodbye  
Bonjour  
Mommy

Ai:  
There goes the sensei with his work, like always  
The same old forms and pens to give  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this elementary school

Teacher:  
Good morning, Ai  
Ai:  
good morning sensei  
Teacher:  
where are you off to?  
Ai:  
the library, I just finished the most wonderful story  
about a proton, and an neutron, and a-  
teacher: that's nice. Intern the papers, hurry up

Kids:  
look, there she goes  
the girl is strange, no question  
dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
never part of any crowd  
cause her head's up on some cloud  
no denying she's a funny girl, that Ai

Hiroki: hello  
Maria: good day  
Hiroki: how was your weekend?  
Chiharu: hello  
Toshiya: good day  
Chiharu: how is your cat?  
Ayano: I need...some luck  
Takuma: Not that again!

Ai: there must be more than this imposter's life!

Librarian: ah, Ai  
Ai: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed  
Librarian: finished already?  
Ai: oh I couldn't put it down. have ya got anythin' new?  
Librarian: (chuckle) not since yesterday  
Ai: that's alright. I'll borrow, this one  
Librarian: that one? but you've read it twice!  
Ai: well it's my favorite: far off theories,  
daring trials, chemistry, and physics to boot!  
Librarian: if you like it all that much it's yours!  
Ai: but sir?!  
Librarian: I insist!  
Ai: well thank you, thank you very much!

kids:  
look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
with a dreamy, far-off look  
and her nose stuck in a book  
what a puzzle to the rest of us is Ai

Ai:  
ohhhhhh...isn't this amazing?  
it's my favorite part because...you'll see  
here's where they talk about Einstein  
but we won't discover his theory  
till chapter three

Teacher #2:  
now it's no wonder that they call  
her "genius"  
her smarts have got no parallel

Teacher #3:  
but behind that child facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
very different from the rest of us

kids:  
she's nothing like the rest of us  
yes, different from the rest of us is Ai

Genta:

wow you didn't miss a point Conan!  
you're the greatest student in the whole school!  
Conan:

I know  
Genta:

no kid alive stands a chance against you, haha...one

exception being Ai  
Conan:

it's true Genta, and I've got my sight set on first place  
Genta:

t-the spot that Ai holds now!?  
Conan:

that's the one, the lucky spot I'm going to get  
Genta:

but she's-  
Conan:

the most cleverest girl in school

Genta:

I know-  
Conan:

that makes her the best! And can't I beat out the best?  
Genta:

well of course, I mean ya do, but I (mumbling)  
Conan:

right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I knew she's clever and I fell  
here in school it's only she  
who's as clever, smart as me  
so I'm making plans to beat and take her down

Ayumi:  
look there he goes! isn't he dreamy?  
Mister Conan! oh, he's so cute!  
be still my heart! I'm hardly breathing!  
he's such a small, smart, cute and handsome sleuth!

Teacher #4:Hello

Conan:pardon!

Teacher #5:good day

Conan:Away!

Cafeteria lady:you call this bacon?

Principal:what lovely grapes!

Teacher #6:some cheese...

Teacher #8:...ten yards!

Teacher #6: ...one pound..

Conan:`scuse me!

Teacher #7: i'll get the food

Conan: please let me through!

Teacher #5:this bread...

Teacher #9: those fish...

Principal:...it's stale

Teacher #9:...they smell!

Cafeteria lady: madame's mistaken!

Ai:there must be more than this dull school kid life!

Conan: just watch...I'm going to defeat that Ai!

Kids:  
look there she goes...a girl who's strange but special  
a most peculiar mademoiselle  
it's a pity and a sin  
she doesn't quite fit in  
cause she really is a witty girl  
a genius but a witty girl  
she really is a witty girl...that Ai!

"How oddly pleasant. Elementary kids singing words high above their level. I bet Edogawa was the one to concoct this whole debacle." Haibara mumbles before continuing on to class.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Remember I will take any requests if you have them.**


	6. A Kaitou's Life for Me

**I'd like to thank guest and Assassin8 for the wonderful ideas they've given me. They are in the works right now, and I will do my best to complete most of your ideas.**

 **And now for the fun part, it has been forever since I saw Pinocchio, but when I was listening to Disney songs it showed up and I immediately thought of a way to include it. So without further adieu, I bring to you...**

 **"An Actor's Life for Me" as sung, and modified, by Kaitou KID.**

"This job was way too easy. Nakamori-keibu hardly tried." KID laughs walking down a street in a disguise. "I feel like I could burst into song right now."

(KID smiles widely before skipping off and begins to sing)

KID:

Hi-diddle-dee-dee  
A Kaitou's life for me  
A high silk hat and a white glider (KID twirls around before skipping on)  
A monocle with a silver chain

Hi-diddle-dee-day  
A Kaitou'slife is gay  
It's great to be a celebrity

(Jumps onto a street lamp)  
A Kaitou's life for me

(Hops down and skips away down the street)

Hi-diddle-dee-dum  
A Kaitou's's life is fun

(A little tap dancing in the streets before he continues on)

Hi-diddle-dee-dee  
A Kaitou's life for me  
A ruby jewel and a pure white suit

(Twirls as he says this)  
A cup of dye and a pigeon troupe

(Birds fly out from his suit)

Hi-diddle-dee-dum  
A Kaitou's life is fun  
You wear your face behind a mask  
You hop around in the dead of night  
You stop and buy out a magic store  
A Kaitou's life for me!

(Turns the corner and runs all the way home singing)

Hi diddle dee dee  
A Kaitou's life for me  
A high silk hat and a white glider  
A monocle with a silver chain  
Hi diddle dee dee

(End)

"Well that was a fun. It really capped off my day." KID grins tilting his hat to the invisible audience before walking into his house.

 **Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget about requests! Also I don't own Disney songs or Detective Conan.  
**


	7. Everybody wants to be a sleuth

**Thanks for the review Melody Rose Gold. You're suggestions have been heard and added to the list of future songs.**

 **This is probably one of my favorite all time Disney songs, from my favorite Disney movie.**

 **I don't own Detective Conan, and the song used is "Everybody Wants to be a Cat" from Disney The Aristocrats.**

"hey Conan wait up!" Genta calls.

"We are going to the park to play baseball right?" Mitsuhiko asks.

"Of course Mitsuhiko-kun." Ayumi calls.

"Edogawa-kun, there appears to be a murder over there." Haibara points over the fence towards the open field where they were going to play baseball.

"Let's check it out!" Ayumi cries

"AY!" Shouted Genta and Mitsuhiko.

(Music starts to play and Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko start to walk slowly putting on sunglasses as they form a triangle around Conan snapping their fingers, Haibara following behind all four of them)

"What are you three up to now?" Conan asks.

Mitsuhiko: (Twirls around before snapping fingers)  
Well, Mr. Conan, let me elucidate here  
Everybody wants to be a sleuth  
Because a sleuth's the only sleuth  
Who knows where to look

Ayumi:  
Tell me, everybody's pickin' up on that murder beat  
'Cause everything else is obsolete

Mitsuhiko:  
The tracker glasses make the

sleuth see it all

Everywhere he looks

Ayumi:  
But take the glasses away  
You can send him on back

Mitsuhiko:  
To the Sherlock days, cha cha ba dum bo day

Ayumi:

I've seen some lazy ones who tried to sleuth

Mitsuhiko:  
Still a sleuth's the only sleuth who knows how to look

Genta:  
Who wants to read a mystery book or stuff like that,

Ayumi:  
When everybody wants to be a Sleuth?

Mitsuhiko&Genta:

The tracker glasses make the

sleuth see it all

Everywhere he looks

Haibara:

Oh a rinky tinky tinky

Mitsuhiko&Genta:

But take the glasses away

You can send him on back

To the Sherlock days

Haibara:  
Oh a rinky tinky tinky

Ayumi:  
Yes

Haibara & Ayumi:  
Yes, everybody wants to be a sleuth  
Beause a sleuths the only sleuth who knows where to look  
While solvin' cases always have a welcome mat  
'Cause everybody digs a detective

Random Boy #1:  
Oh boy fellas, you rock this scene!

Genta:  
Ha ha groovy sleuth's!

Random Boy #1:  
Mother, Uncle, Maid who cleans  
one of you has done the deed  
That's a hot one!  
(Harp begins)

Conan:  
If you want to solve the case,  
ask some questions spare no one,  
and maybe find a little clue within

Ayumi:  
Let's take it to another height

Mitsuhiko:  
Just wait up, and wait for me  
I'll take a few clues and pretty soon...

Ayumi:  
The other sleuth's will all commence  
Congregatin' round the scene  
Underneath the Shining sun

Conan:  
Where the accused now gets sent to the jail

(Jazz music begins again)

Mitsuhiko Ayumi Genta:

Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a sleuth!

Mitsuhiko:

Hallejuah!

Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Genta:

Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a sleuth!

Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a sleuth!

Everybody, everybody, everybody now

(Scene ends and only the kids are left)

"Who knew you could sing so well?" Hiabara teases walking up.

"You sung to." Conan shoots back.

"Only two lines." She replies smugly.

"That was so awesome!" The trio yells excited.

Conan sweatdrops at the scene before walking off.

"Oy Conan, Haibara, Wait for us!" The three call.

 **Hope you all enjoyed, and remember if you have ideas, just send them along in a review.**


	8. Do you Want to Build a Snowman

**Hey all, hope you're having a wonderful break so far. I sincerely hope you know what movie this song is from, but in case you don't...here's "Do you Want to Build a Snowman" from Frozen. Hope you enjoy!**

"How could Kaito do this to me!?" Aoko sobs in her bed. "Why would he...He's been playing us for fools. Does  
he(Hic) enjoy the thrills of...being chased. I thought Kaito had more tact then that. I guess he always was the  
joker. (Sniff) Why did I have to discover a heist note not even delivered to the public in his pocket. What do I  
do." Aoko cries to herself while the snow drifts down outside.

(Music starts)

Kaito:

Aokol? (knocks) Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on let's go and play  
I haven't seen you all today  
Come out the door,  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a Snowman

[Aoko]  
Go away, Kaito

[Kaito]  
Okay, bye

(Next day)

[Kaito]  
(knocks) Do you want to build a snowman  
or ride our bike around the streets?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to

The stuck-up Hakuba  
(Hang in there, me!)  
It gets a little lonely,  
All these empty days,  
Just watching the hours tick by  
(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

(Next day)

[Kaito]  
(knocks) Aoko?  
Please I know you're in there,  
People are asking where you've been,  
They say "have courage";  
And I'm trying to,  
I'm right out here for you  
Just let me in  
We used to have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you want to build a snowman? (sniff)

"It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Kaito, you've kept something from me. Something important. I need you to answer me truthfully, are you really KID?"

"Why what would-"

"Please, Kaito," Aoko says brokenly, "tell me the truth."

"...I am."

"I see."Aoko replies monotonously.

"Please come back to school tomorrow. Everyone is missing you, including myself." Kaito says softly. before walking out of the house softly with a sad look on his face.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Kaito. Now I just need to figure out what to do." Aoko sighs into her pillow.

 **So sad, but what can you expect when your childhood friend keeps a secret from you. Hope you enjoyed, and as a special treat, I decided to post 2 songs today, so please enjoy. I hope you had a wonderful Christmas, and i wish you a Happy New Years!**


	9. Be Prepared

**Here's the second song for the day, and it's from one of my favorite movies. Please enjoy the Black Organization singing "Be Prepared" from The Lion King. These guys are important you know, and I couldn't leave them out.**

"Welcome all to our annual meeting. I see we are missing a few. I guess they weren't very good. Now onto certain matters. Our plans are coming to fruition. Everything will be done and over with soon."

Everyone cheers before the Boss puts his hand up.

"Thank you. Our goals are at hand. Go about your missions with pride."

(Music begins)

Boss: I never thought the grunts essential

They're crude and unspeakably plain

But maybe they've a glimmer of potential

If allied to my vision and brain

I know that your powers of retention

Are as wet as a newborn's backside

But thick as you are, pay attention

My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from some vacant expressions

The lights are not all on upstairs

But we're talking immortality

Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime

Be prepared for sensational news

A shining new era

Is tiptoeing nearer

Vodka: And where do we feature?

Boss: Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid

But you'll be rewarded

When at last I am given my dues

And injustice deliciously squared

Be prepared!

Minions: It's great that we'll soon be accomplished

With a goal we've pursued for all-time

Boss: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected

To take certain duties on board

The future is littered with prizes

And though I'm the main addressee

The point that I must emphasize is

You won't get a part without me!

So prepare for the rise of the deceased (Oooh!)

Be prepared for immortality (Oooh... La! La! La!)

Meticulous planning (We'll have guns!)

Tenacity spanning (Lots of guns)

Decades of denial (We repeat)

Is simply why I'll (Endless game)

Be Boss undisputed (Aaaaaaah...)

Respected, saluted (...aaaaaaah...)

And seen for the wonder I am (...aaaaaaah!)

Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared (Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)

Be prepared!

Minions: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared - Be prepared!

"Now onto other matters..."

 **So I hope you enjoyed. I had fun writing this, especially since we don't know who the boss actually is.**

 **Also, for the record, your requests have been heard, and are on my list of songs to do. There is an order to the songs, and I will put the suggestions where they can shine. Some are even completed.**

 **Thanks for all of your support, and the reviews I read make my day. I hope you keep enjoying this story of mine!**

 ***A Guest pointed out to me something that didn't seem right, and turns out they were right. It was an oversight on my part to refer to hyenas when I meant minions, and I only saw one place it happened. Thank you guest for pointing this out! (Edited 1/14/16)**


	10. Femininity

**Hey guys, here's another installment of this story. I really hope you enjoy this song about how a girl should be. I found it hilarious when I heard the song. So here's "Femininity" from the _Classic Disney Soundtrack_. I have no idea if this was even in a Disney movie, but it is still a Disney song.**

"So how's Shinichi been?" Sonoko teases Ran as they stand in a dress stop.

"Sonoko." Ran gasps affronted. "I haven't heard from him in a few weeks." She sighs.

"Well maybe your charm isn't good enough for him."

"Shinichi is not that type of person." Ran rebukes.

"Maybe not, but it never hurts to be more feminine."

"Oh really, such as.."

(Music starts)

Sonoko: **(Demonstrates all that she says)**

You must walk feminine, talk feminine  
Smile and beguile feminine  
Utilize your femininity  
That's what every girl should know  
If she wants to catch a beau

Dance feminine, glance feminine  
Act shy and sigh feminine  
Compliment his masculinity  
That's what every girl should know  
If she wants to catch a beau

Let him do the fighting  
Men adore admirers  
Laugh but not too loudly, ha ha  
If he should choose to tell a joke

Be radiant but delicate  
Memorize the rules of etiquette  
Be demure, sweet and pure  
Hide the real you

You must look feminine, dress feminine  
You're at your best feminine  
Emphasize your femininity  
That's what every girl should know  
Femininity, femininity  
That's the way to catch a beau

"You really are crazy." Ran comments after the song finishes.

"No, I just know how to charm the guys."

"Maybe back in the 19th century." Ran jokes, as they walk out of the shop.

 **Hope you enjoyed this little charming song. Not my best work I'll admit, but it was one of the first I did. Please don't forget to send in any requests!**


	11. KID's Lament

**So here's the second installment for today. I hope you enjoy this one, it's personally one of my favorites I've done, and it involves the one and only Kaito Kuroba. When I first heard this song I fell in love with it. So here's Kaito singing "Jack's Lament" from the movie Nightmare Before Christmas.**

"Another Successful heist. I am good at what I do!" Kaito laughs walking down the street to his house. "Too bad it's not the one I'm looking for." He stops and sighs. "Pandora better come out soon. I'm unsure if I can keep up this charade."

(He begins to walk slowly, gem in his pocket, as music begins to play)

KID:

There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide **(Bows)**  
When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night **(Lifts arms up to moon as he spins once)**  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms  
I have seen young girls give out a shriek  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed wink

 **(Waves hand in sweeping gesture swinging invisible girl of her feet)**  
I have swept the very steadfast off their feet **(Walks on until reaching a lamp post)**

Yet week after week, it's the same routine **(Leaning back against post)**  
And I grow so weary of the sound of cheers **(Looks up)**  
And I, KID, the Phantom Thief **(Stands up as he announces his title)**  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing

Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones **(Begins to waltz in the street illuminated by the full moon)**  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known

I'm a master of fright, and a trickster of light **(Walks on in chipper fashion than before)**  
And I'll charm you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky  
And I'm known throughout Japan and France  
And since I am grand, I can take off my hat **(Removes white top hat from his head** )  
To recite some Poetic quotations  
No animal nor man can charm like I can  
With the calm of my recitations

But who here would ever understand **(Places it back on head slowly during this line)**  
That the Phantom Thief, with the alluring grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could

 **(Waltzes until reaching his door by the end of the stanza)**

Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears

"Another night gone, and another yet to come. Aoko, if only I could tell you how I feel, but then we would have a secret between us that could cause irreparable harm. I grow lonely of this job, but it must be done. Pandora cannot fall into the wrong hands." Kaito says determinedly at the end.

 **Hope you enjoyed this song and all that's involved. Look for the next chapter! Don't forget about leaving requests!**


	12. A Guy Like You

**Hey everyone, it's been a while, but to make up for it, I have not 1, not 2, but 4 new songs for you! Consider my apology for making you wait. Without further adieu, here is the first song today, "A Guy Like You" from Hunchback of Notre Dame**

 **I don't own Disney or Detective Conan.**

(Ran to Kogoro)

"Ran did you set up another date for Eri and I?"

"Of course dad, you two need to get back together."

"But Ran-" Kogoro whines before being cut off.

(Music begins)

Ran:

Beika, the city of murders is frantic this evening  
True, that's because of the crimes  
But still, there's 'L'amour'  
Somewhere out there in the night  
Her heart is also a light  
And I know the guy she just might be burning for

A guy like you, she's never known, dad  
A guy like you, a lady don't meet every day  
You've got a look, that's all your own, dad  
Could there be two? Like you? No way

Those other guys that she could dangle  
All look the same from every boring point of view  
You're a delight despite your manners  
Mon Dieu above, she will still love a guy like you

A guy like you gets extra credit  
Because it's true you've got a certain something more  
You're aces, dad, you solve cases, you don't forget it  
Want something new? That's you, for sure

We all have gaped at some Adonis  
But then we crave a meal more nourishing to chew  
And since you've shaped up a bit smarter  
No question of she will still love a guy like you

Call me a hopeless romantic but daddy, I feel it  
She wants you so, any moment she'll walk through that door  
For a date so swell, a date you made with most your money  
A fool could tell, it's why she fell, for you know who

You steal her heart, you're the great tantei!  
When she wants oo, la, la, then she wants you la, la  
She will discover, dad, your one heckuva guy  
She still will love a guy like you

You got a lot, so she will still love a guy like you

"Thanks for the pep song Ran, but I really don't think it is true."

"Dad, you will go on that date even if I have to drag you. Got it?"

"Yes." Kogoro mutters resignedly.

"Who knows you might even enjoy it." Conan chimes in walking out of his room.

 **I felt like this couple needed a song, and I though this would be perfect.** **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Poor Unfortunate Souls: Take 1

**So I have 2 versions of this song, and this is one I thought up myself. The next chapter will be one that a reviewer came up with.**

 **Here's "Poor Unfortunate Souls" ,take 1 by Conan and Vermouth, from the movie The Little Mermaid!**

"Vermouth, what are you doing here?" Conan asks standing in the middle of an abandoned parking lot.

"I was just in the neighborhood, silver bullet."

"Well since you're here I have a few questions for you."

"I don't see the problem with that." Vermouth replies coyly sliding off the helmet.

"Do you know the location of Gin and Vodka." Conan asks bluntly.

That's a lot you're asking of me, shounen." Wermouth replies.

"I know."

The only way to take down the organization is to know this location, yes?"

"You can help me?" Conan asks.

Vermouth:  
My dear, silver bullet. That's what I do. One of my hobbies.  
To help unfortunate children like yourself.  
Poor souls with no one else to turn to.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended most my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
Close? Yes  
And I fortunately know a little deception  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't judge  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, myself, and the black org. pathetic

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be deceased  
That one wants to get revenge  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Vermouth, please!"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

Have we got a deal?

Conan:  
If I discover their hideout, I may be able to destroy them for good.

Vermouth:

you'll get your life back, heh heh.  
Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?  
Heh heh.  
Oh, and there is one more thing.  
We haven't discussed the subject of payment.

Conan:  
But I don't have-

Vermouth:  
I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle!  
What I want from you is - freedom

Conan:  
But I can't give up my freedom, how can I-

Vermouth:

Not your freedom, I want my own.  
I'll want immunity from all the persecution, ha!

The black org can go die for all I care  
Their work on immortality disgusts me  
Yes betrayal for freedom, you may find it unappealing  
but after all dear, what is living for?  
Come on, you know you want this hidden information  
They have a giant plan hidden in the wings  
But they'll kill, murder, and hide  
to keep it from outside  
It's he who acts on info first who wins

Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just freedom!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll  
oh yes yes yes, now I've got them boy  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul

Beluga sevruga  
Come winds of the Caspian Sea  
Larengix glaucitis  
Et max laryngitis  
La voce to me

Now, sing.

"But I stink."

"Doesn't matter, it's for the song."

Conan:  
Aah...

Keep singing!

"It's been nice dealing with you Silver Bullet. You can find them in this area_."

"Pleasure doing business." Conan agrees grimacing handing back the contract signed.

"By the way, you really are terrible at singing." Vermouth laughs putting on her helmet.

"For the song she says, ch, she just wanted to embarrass me. Oh well, no one could hear it, and we got the information. Now for some undercover work." Conan sighs walking into the night.

 **I hope you enjoyed, I really enjoyed writing the latter half of the song, the beginning I felt was kind of meh. Anyways, that is number 2 for today. Review telling me what you think, if you want too.**


	14. Poor Unfortunate Souls: Take 2

**And here is the second version. Assasin8 made the suggestion of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" as sung by Akako, and I couldn't agree more. Of course I added my own character, because I couldn't figure out a character that would fit perfectly, but anyways I feel this song was made for Akako.**

 **Please enjoy this wonderful rendition of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from The Little Mermaid, as sung by Akako and a nature spirit.**

"Hey Akako, you attract lots of attention from human boys right?" A young spirit asks walking up to Akako one day after school.

"Of course. No one can stand to my charms." Akako replies tossing her hair.

"Then could you help me get this human guy I like to notice me?" The nature spirit asks hopefully.

"But of course. The only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."

(Music begins)

Nature Spirit  
Can you do that?

Akako  
My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for.  
To help unfortunate spirits like yourself.  
Poor souls with no one else to turn to.

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
True? Yes  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed pathetic

Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"  
And I help them!  
Yes I do

Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

Have we got a deal?

Nature Spirit  
If I become human, I'll never be with my oak tree or tree-friends again.

Akako  
That's right  
But you'll have your man, heh heh.  
Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?  
Heh heh.  
Oh, and there is one more thing.  
We haven't discussed the subject of payment.  
You can't get something for nothing, you know

Nature Spirit  
But I don't have-

Akako  
I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle!  
You'll never even miss it  
What I want from you is - your voice.

Nature Spirit  
But without my voice, how can I-

Akako  
You'll have your looks, your pretty face.  
And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!

The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore!  
Yes on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle prattle for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man

Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll  
Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul

Beluga sevruga  
Come winds of the Caspian Sea  
Larengix glaucitis  
Et max laryngitis  
La voce to me

Now, sing!

Nature Spirit  
Aah...

Keep singing!

(Song ends after smoke swirls around the two)

'With this appearance, I can finally approach the guy I love. The guy I rescued that many days ago.' The spirit turned human thinks.

"If you can get him to kiss you within the next year, then the spell will lift and you will have your voice back. Good luck with that though." Akako smirks before walking away laughing, leaving the spirit to run back and enroll in Ekoda High.

(The next day)

"Class, this is Seishin Okuda. Please treat her nicely." The teacher announces to the class.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed, and I felt this version was better kept close to the original. Also I don't own DC or MK. Review if you feel like it!**


	15. The Taskforce Mob Song

**So here's to another Disney rendition by the Detective Conan characters. Truth be told, I had totally forgotten this song existed until some reviewer Melody Rose Gold mentioned the song involving Nakamori or Hakuba.**

 **I had a lot of fun figuring this one out, mainly because of the amount of characters involved in the original. My first thought was have Nakamori play Gaston, but it was hard to mold the song around that. So I considered Hakuba, but I ran into the same problem as before. So I sat back and thought, and as I was pitying the taskforce after watching an episode, I wondered if they had ever encountered a person who was tired of failing. Thus the idea for this song was born.**

 **Please enjoy "The Mob Song" from Beauty and the Beast.**

"Alright men, tonight will be the night we capture KID!" Nakamori announces determined.

"But Keibu, it's hard to have motivation chasing after someone who humiliates you in front of an audience." A task force member complains.

"You signed up for this." Hakuba mentions grumpy.

"Yes, but still-" member 1 replies before getting cut off by another member.

"I agree with you my friend. However the fault lies with someone besides KID." member 2 says.

"Oh really, who?" Taskforce member 1 asks.

"Nakamori Keibu." Taskforce member 2 announces as the rest gasp in shock.

"Who blamed me!" Nakamori shouts.

"I, Kuro Takasugi, name Nakamori-Keibu unfit for his postion as head of the KID taskforce. Under me, we will capture Kaitou 1412 tonight, and gain recognition beyond our dreams! Follow me tonight, and I'll guarantee us fame as the greatest taskforce around!" Kuro finishes strongly. The taskforce members all cheer in reply.

"Tonight, I will do whatever necessary to capture and bring down Kaitou 1412, even if it involves lethal means, who's with me!" Kuro yells whipping the taskforce up into a frenzy.

"We are!" The taskforce replies.

"Insurrection huh. Do you remember this Kuro guy?" Hakuba asks Nakamori.

"Yeah, he's a new guy who has only been a member for a few months. I never thought this transferee would create a rebellion against me." Nakamori mutters angrily as he watches Kuro whip the members up into a frenzy. "They won't even listen to me anymore, this guy has a silver tongue."

"Well, aside from me, I feel you are the best person to lead this taskforce and capture KID." Hakuba replies. "We need to put a stop to this."

"I agree, but how-"Nakamori gets cut off by the lights darkening.

[Kuro:] The KID will make off with precious jewels.  
[Task force:] {gasp and jump}  
[Kuro:] He'll come after them in the night.  
[Hakuba:] Yes!  
[Kuro:] We're not safe till his head is in a prison cell! I  
Say we capture KID! {Lights come on bright}  
[Task force:] Capture!

[Force member I:] We're not safe until he's caught  
[force member ii:] He'll come stealing jewels at night  
[force member IV:] Set to sacrifice our dignity to his childish nature  
[force member iii:] He'll wreak havoc on our city if we let him wander free  
[Kuro:] So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me

{Starts leading them to the sight the jewel is to be stolen, close to the police station so they walk there.}

Through the night  
Through the streets  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride  
Say a prayer  
Then we're there  
At the entrance to the crime scene  
And there's something truly terrible inside  
It's a thief  
He's got dye  
many colors  
Massive cape  
Killer pranks for the feast  
Hear him taunt  
See him steal  
But we're not coming home  
'Til he's gone  
gone for time  
Capture KID!

{At this point Hakuba starts to make a racket and protests that this is not the way to handle it}

[Hakuba:] No! I won't let you do this!  
[Kuro:] If you're not with us, you're against us!  
Bring the old chief!  
[Nakamori:] Get your hands off me! {Nakamori struggles as taskforce members drag him forward}  
[Kuro:] We can't have them interfering with our plan.

{Hakuba and Nakamori are shoved into a police car and locked inside with a member driving it}

[Hakuba:] Let us out!  
[Kuro:] We'll rid the city of the KID. Who's with me?  
[Task force:] I am! I am! I am!

grab your shield  
Take the car  
[Kuro:] screw your courage to the sticking place  
[Task force:] We're counting on Kuro to lead the way  
Through a night  
Through a street  
Where within a prefect crime scene  
Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day  
It's a thief  
Not any but a Kaitou  
We won't rest  
'Til he's gone or captured  
Sally forth  
Tally ho  
Grab your gun  
Grab your vest  
Praise Kami and here we go!

{They travel on to the scene of the crime}

[Kuro:] We'll lay siege to the crime scene and put him in chains!  
[Hakuba:] I have to warn the KID! This is out of hand! Nakamori we need a plan  
[Nakamori:] Now, now, we'll think of something.

[Task force:] We don't like  
What we don't understand  
In fact it scares us  
And this Kaitou is mysterious at least  
Bring your guns  
Bring your knives  
Save your children and your jewels  
We'll save our city and our lives  
We'll capture KID!

{Switch focus to the side where three other people are standing looking on in horror}

[Jii-san:] I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.  
[Toichi's Ghost:] Maybe it would have been better if he had never come at all.  
Could it be?  
[Mrs. Kuroba:] Is it he?  
[Toichi's ghost:] Sacre Bleu! Invaders!  
[Jii'san:] Encroachers!  
[Mrs Kuroba:] And they locked Nakamori!  
[Jii-san:] Warn the master! If it's a fight they want, we'll be  
Ready for them! Who's with me?  
[Kuro:] Do whatever's necessary there. But remember, the  
Thief is mine!

[Jii-san, Toichi's Ghost, Mrs. Kuroba:] Hearts ablaze  
Banners high  
We go marching to protect him  
Unafraid although the danger just increased  
[Task force:] Raise the lights  
Sing the song  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty police can't be wrong  
Let's capture KID!

[Mrs. Kuroba:] Pardon me, Kaito.  
[KID:] Leave me in peace.  
[Mrs kuroba:] But son! The force is out of control!

[Task force:] Capture KID!  
Capture KID

[Toichi's ghost:] This isn't working!  
[Mrs. Kuroba:] Oh Toichi, we must do something!  
[Toichi's ghost:] Wait, I know!

[Task Force:] Capture KID!  
Capture KID!

[Mrs Kuroba:] What shall we do, Kaito?  
[Kaito:] It doesn't matter now. Just let them come.

{KID grins evilly as he plots and changes his original plan}

[Task Force:] Capture KID!  
Capture KID!  
Capture KID!

(Later that night after the heist has ended)

"Kuro resigned." Nakamori reports to Hakuba.

"I would too after what KID did to him. He'll be in therapy for months. On the other hand, KID did end a rebellion, and I grudgingly thank him for getting rid of the troublesome person." Hakuba replies.

"Thank you, but he had to have had help, however great KID is, he can't be in three places at once and still trip the taskforce up." Nakamori ponders.

"Don't worry about it, Inspector, this is the only heist KID had where he had help, but honestly, something supernatural was about, although I guess it is Halloween. KID will be back to his normal self next heist." Hakuba replies walking away. "Don't forget to punish the members who went along with this guy."

"Don't tell me how to do my job!"

(Elsewhere)

"Thanks for the help tonight everyone. I wanted to do something special on Halloween, and I did! Although traumatizing that new inspector was fun." Kaito trails off.

"It was fun to be KID for one last night, but unfortunately I have to leave now. My time is up." Toichi's ghost says fading away

"Glad you could help dad." Kaito replies saying goodbye as the clock hit midnight.

"Well, how does a late dinner sound. I made some lovely casserole that is dying to be eaten." Mrs. Kuroba says.

 **This is the last song for today, but there are still plenty waiting to be done. Thanks to all you wonderful people for the ideas you've given to me, and I promise you will see more of Nakamori and Hakuba later.**

 **As for the inclusion of Toichi's ghost, if a witch actually exists, then why can't a ghost, especially on a day so closely related to the dead.**

 **Also I don't own DC or MK.**


	16. A Whole New World

**Sorry for the long wait, this drifted towards the back of my mind and I forgot about it and lost most inspiration. However reading all the reviews and noticing the favorites and follows made me inspired to write again. I'm glad I can bring you a few minutes of excitement to your day.**

 **Here's a new chapter! I would like to thank Melody Rose Gold for this idea, I had something similar in mind, and this song is the perfect one. Please enjoy "A Whole New World" from** **Aladdin** **.**

"Curse you KID!" Nakamori screams as I run towards the roof.

"Catch me next time if you can!" I call back.

"Get back here now KID." Aoko cries.

"Not happening!" I tease.

"Ahhh!" Aoko screams.

I turn around and see her dangling from the fifth floor window.

"Damn it." I curse as she falls to the ground. "I'll catch you!" I cry flying towards my friend. As soon as I catch her I fly away. "Don't worry little lady, I'll take you somewhere safe where your dad can pick you up."

"Unhand me at once KID."

"I highly doubt you want to fall a few hundred feet."

"Wha-Ah!"

(Music starts to play)

 **(Soaring under the moon)**

KID:  
I can show you the world  
Shinning, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Aoko, now when did  
You last let your heart decide

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways, and under  
On a magic gliding ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Aoko:  
A whole new world  
A dazzling view I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That you are not a true bad guy at all  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

KID:(now I'm in a whole new world with you)

 **(Twirling through the sky)**

Aoko:  
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world

KID:

don't you dare close your eyes

Aoko:  
A hundred thousand things to see

KID;  
Hold your breath it gets better

Aoko:  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to what I use to be

KID:  
A whole new world

Aoko:  
Every turn a surprise

KID:  
With new horizons to pursue

Aoko:

every moment gets better

Both:

I'll follow you anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

Aoko:

A whole new world

KID:

A whole new world

That's where we'll be

Aoko:

That's where we'll be

KID:

A thrilling place

Aoko:

A wondrous place

Both:

For you and me

"The hell was that!"

"Young ladies shouldn't be saying such words. There's a bus station I can drop you off at."

"...Thanks..." Aoko mutters sullenly.

"No problem, No one gets hurt right?"

"Yeah, I guess maybe you're not such a bad person. Although I still hate you for making my dad chase you and getting humiliated."

"He's getting high payment right? He'll be in that position until he retires, I'll make sure of it."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because the heist wouldn't be complete without my favorite inspector." KID smirks setting her down safely.

"Stupid thief."

"Get home safely." And with that I fly off into the night.

"Hmph, just because you were nice this one time doesn't mean I will like you." Aoko huffs before walking off thinking about that night.

 **Not quite a love song, but it made the lovely Aoko think more about our favorite thief. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the reviews pointing out some mistakes I made**.


	17. A Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow

**Hey Everyone, I hope you enjoy this new addition to the collection. I would like to thank Guest for this idea. I had never heard it before, but when I looked it up on youtube I thought it would be perfect. So I tried to figure out a situation. After brainstorming some ideas, I finally put together this version. I felt I'd been neglecting Hakuba, so I gave him a little surprise.**

 **I don't own the Disney Songs or Detective Conan characters.**

 **Here is "A Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow" from** **Tomorrowland** **. (I might be wrong about it so correct me if I'm wrong)  
**

(In dvision 2 office)

"We've figured out the location for the next KID Heist!" A taskforce member shouts rushing into Nakamori's office. "Hakuba figured it out. It will be at Tokyo museum tomorrow at 8:00 p.m"

"This time we'll get you for sure KID. I know we will. It's been my dream to catch you, and tomorrow will be the day I do!" Nakamori shouts.

"Tomorrow huh. I will capture KID." Hakuba mutters standing outside the office.

(KID Hideout)

"Tomorrow will be epic. I can't wait to get the jewel and see if it's Pandora. One day I'll accomplish your dream of destroying Pandora, dad, so watch me tomorrow." KID says finishing up the plan.

"Young master, your gadgets are all tuned up and ready." Jii-san calls from the other room.

"Tomorrow will be fun, I can't wait!" KID says cheerfully.

 _Note: Whenever there is ooing in the song, imagine it being Hakuba_

(Division 2 office)

Nakamori: **(Standing up in his office)**

There's a great big beautiful tomorrow

Shining at the end of every day

There's a great big beautiful tomorrow

And tomorrow's just a dream away

 **(Walks out into the main area)**

Man has a dream and that's the start

He follows his dream with mind and heart

And when it becomes a reality

It's a dream come true for you and me

So there's a great big beautiful tomorrow **(Stands in middle of room as the members gather round him** )

Shining at the end of every day

There's a great big beautiful tomorrow

Just a dream away

(KID's Room)

KID: **(Rushing about putting things away)**

There's a great big beautiful tomorrow

Shining at the end of every day

There's a great big beautiful tomorrow

And tomorrow's just a dream away ( **Jumps on bed and holds out hand)**

Man has a dream and that's the start

He follows his dream with mind and heart **(Jumps down and walks over to picture)**

And when it becomes a reality

It's a dream come true for you and me **(Looks tenderly at the picture of Toichi)**

So there's a great big beautiful tomorrow **(Runs out the room and down the stairs)**

Shining at the end of every day

There's a great big beautiful tomorrow

Just a dream away **(Looking out the window and seeing the sun setting)**

Nakamori and KID:

There's a great big beautiful tomorrow

Nakamori: **(Looking at each taskforce member)**

Shining at the end of every day

Nakamori and KID: ( **KID stands on porch and Nakamori moves to the front of the room)**

There's a great big beautiful tomorrow

Nakamori:

And tomorrow is just a dream away **(Jumps onto desk)**

Man has a dream, and that's the start

He follows his dream with mind and heart

And when it becomes a reality

It's a dream come true **(Hakuba joins)** For you and me ( **Nakamori and Hakuba look at each other)**

Nakamori, Hakuba, and KID: **(KID looking at street, Nakamori on desk, and Hakuba on a chair)**

So there's a great big beautiful tomorrow

Nakamori, KID, Hakuba:

Shining at the end of every day

There's a great big beautiful tomorrow

Just a dream away

Hakuba: **(Gets down from chair and walks towards Nakamori)**

So there's a great big beautiful tomorrow

Shining at the end of every day

There's a great big beautiful tomorrow

Just a dream away **(All Strike a finishing pose)**

"Tomorrow-" Nakamori begins.

"Tomorrow-" Hakuba announces.

"Tomorrow-" KID mutters.

"Will be the day I accomplish my goal." Nakamori, Hakuba, and KID finish together.

 **I hope you enjoyed this happy piece. I enjoyed writing it, and could just imagine the scenario in my head as I read over my work. Until next song.**

 **And fear not, you're requests have been heard!**


	18. Kiss the Girl

**Hey Everyone! Here's another post for you all. This was an idea I had way before I started posting this story, and then Assassin8 came up with the same idea, so cleasrly this song is perfect for these two love birds.**

 **Without further adieu, here's "Kiss the Girl" from The Little Mermaid as sung by Hattori with some help from a little friend. **

**I don't own DCMK or the lyrics.**

"Thanks for this amazing dinner Heiji."

"No problem Kazuha. I happened to owe you a dinner."Heiji laughs sheepishly, rubbing his head.

They stare at each other and subtle music begins to play. Conductor from across the room conducting the soft orchestra to play the song. Suddenly he begins singing.

Conductor:

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You want to kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
sitting in a fancy room  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say the word  
And she won't say the word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You want to kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

Song ends, and the orchestra goes back to their original music. 'Thanks Kudo for the help along.' Heiji thinks.

Turning back to the front, Heiji focused on the lyrics and the not so subtle message giving. Kazuha across the table looking beautiful in her dress. He decides to take the initiative, blushing heavily, and kisses her lightly on the lips.

"Heji?" She asks confused.

"Kazuha, It's taken me ages to figure out my feelings for you. That song just now helped me along. So I was wondering if you'd…uh…be my…well… be my girlfriend!" I blurt out blushing heavily.

"Baka-Heiji, I've been waiting for this forever." Kazuha replies blushing lightly.

Across the room, Conan smirks glasses reflecting the light, before he walks out the room.

 **Conan is such a devious little guy. Some of those plots of his are unbelievable. In this case, a friend of his mom's owed her a favor, which he took advantage of. Hope you enjoyed, and the confession at the end was just adorable. I wonder if it'll ever happen in the anime…**


	19. Jolly Holiday

**Hope everyone enjoys this song. It's such a happy tune and I'm in a happy mood today, so here's to hoping this can cheer you up. Here's "Jolly Holiday" from Mary Poppins.**

 **Don't own DCMK**

"Aoko, what's the matter?" Kaito asks bouncing to a halt next to her.

"Go away Kaito, I'm in a bad mood."

"Why?"

"My dad hasn't caught KID yet, I barely got any sleep last night, I have a raging headache, and my favorite mop broke. So yes Kaito, I am in a bad mood."

"Sheesh, no need to snap. How can you be angry on a day like this. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, wonderful smells wafting through the air."

(Music begins)

Kaito: (starts skipping grabbing Aoko by the hand forcing her along)  
Ain't it a glorious day?  
Right as a mornin' in May  
I feel like I could fly

(Jumps up and floats back down)

Aoko:(Walking away)

Now Kai-

Kaito:(Chasing after her he jumps in front and begins to high step)  
'Ave you ever seen the grass so green?  
Or a bluer sky?  
Oh, it's a jolly 'oliday with Aoko  
Aoko makes your 'eart so light!

Aoko:

That accents kind of weird you know

Kaito:  
When the day is gray and ordinary  
Aoko makes the sun shine bright!

Aoko:

Oh honestly

Kaito:(Turns around and holds her hand bending down slightly)  
Oh, 'appiness is bloomin' all around 'er  
The daffodils are smilin' at the dove  
When Mary 'olds your 'and you feel so grand  
Your 'eart starts beatin' like a big brass band

Aoko:

You are lightheaded

Kaito:  
It's a jolly 'oliday with Aoko  
No wonder it's Aoko that we love!

(Begin to walk again skipping every so often)

Random Person #1:(Walks by)

Oh it's a jolly holiday with Aoko

Random person #2:(Turns from Cafe table)

Aoko makes your heart so light

Random Person #3: (The server glances up)

When the day is gray and ordinary

Random person #4:(Person driving a convertible stops at a light and sings)

Aoko makes the sun shine bright

Group of girls #1: (Ladies standing in front of a boutique)

Oh happiness is bloomin' all around her

Random person #5:(Fat man from across the street)

The daffodils are smilin' at the dove

Everyone:(Singing and dancing in the streets)

When Aoko holds your hand,

you feel so grand

You're 'eart starts beatin'

like a big brass band

It's a jolly holiday with Aoko

No wonder it's Aoko that we love

(Stop and Kaito walks her to a garden where he starts to walk with her, Aoko smiles, they then ice skate across a lake before stepping off and walking forwards towards their houses on the next block)

Aoko:(Stays just out of reach)  
Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Kai  
Gentlemen like you are few

Kaito:(Grinning smugly)

A vanishing breed that's me

Aoko:  
Though you're just a diamond in the rough, Kai  
Underneath your blood is blue!

Kaito:(Nods decisively)

Common knowledge

Aoko:(Turns around and faces him)  
You'd never think of pressing your advantage  
Forbearance is the hallmark of your creed

Kaito:

True

Aoko:(Grabs his hand and they begin to skip the rest of the way)  
A lady needn't fear when you are near  
Your sweet gentility is crystal clear!  
Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Kai  
A jolly, jolly holiday with you

(stop skipping and crash into a snowbank)

"That was amazing!" Aoko gasps in delight smiling brightly.

"Right. I'm glad you're not depressed anymore." Kaito smiles helping her stand up.

"Thank you Kaito, you may be annoying, but you always know how to cheer me up." Aoko smiles pecking him on the cheek. "Thank you. See you tomorrow!" She giggles rushing to her house Kaito just standing there.

"Did that just happen?" He asks before grinning hugely. "Yes!"

Kaito then walks off skipping and whistling the tune in the crisp winter air.

 **Here's too a happy moment with Kaito and Aoko. Enjoy and don't forget about requests, though I have a lot in the wings. So many possibilities to do...**

 **Anyways, thanks for all your support!**


	20. Court of Miracles

**Here's a fun little song from one of the best movies of all times. I love the music from it and the main character is just so sweet. Hope you enjoy "The Court of Miracles" from** **Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

"What did we stumble across Hattori?" Conan mumbles flashing a light around.

"I dunno Kudo, but perhaps we should get out of here? This place is givin' me the creeps." Hattori replies.

"Yeah, let's mo-" Suddenly Conan is grabbed from behind and quickly trussed up. Hattori the same and soon they can see a person standing over them lights surrounding the building they discovered.

"Welcome, trespassers, to the Court of Criminals. We here are the lowest of the low, and we like to deal with trespassers, no matter how small," glancing at Conan, "in the same manner. After all, we can't have our place busted can we."

(Music begins)

Leader and underlings:  
Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
Where the scoundrels of Beika  
Collect in a lair

Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
Called the Court of Criminals  
Hello, you're there!  
Where the thieves can walk  
And the killers hide  
But the dead don't talk  
So you won't be around  
To reveal what you've found  
We have a method for spies and intruders  
Rather like hornets protecting their hive  
Here in the Court of Criminals  
Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!

(Criminals dance in circles around them, lights flickering on the walls creating tall fluctuating shadows)

Leader:  
Justice is swift in the Court of Criminals  
I am the lawyers and judge all in one  
We like to get the trial over with quickly  
Because it's the sentence that's really the fun! (smirking)

"Any last words?"

Now that we've seen all the evidence

Member:  
Wait! I object!

Whiskey:  
Overruled!

Member:  
I object!

Whiskey:  
Quiet!

Member:  
Dang!

Leader:  
We find you totally innocent  
Which is the worst crime of all

All:  
So you're going to hang!

(End tune)

Conan suddenly sits up gasping for air. "What a horrible nightmare." Conan mutters to himself getting up and getting something to drink. "No way something like that could exist." He reassures himself.

'Hattori is coming the next day huh, perhaps we should go exploring around Beika, hopefully not running into any murders.' Conan thinks before walking back to bed after putting his dishes away.

 **Hope this gave you a few minutes of fun in your day. See you next time!**


	21. One Jump

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been awhile. I have no excuse other than I didn't feel like posting, I also had little motivation, however I've recently looked at reviews and song ideas and sudden;y my drive for this story came back. Today there will be two songs, so I hope you enjoy.**

 **First up… "One Jump" from** **Aladdin** **. Idea came from Assasin8.**

"Damn you KID. Give back the Night Sky gem!" Nakamori yells.

"Gotta catch me first!" I laugh.

(One jump begins playing)

"KID, what the hell are you doing!?" Nakamori screams a tick mark forming on his head.

KID:  
Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the task force  
One thought ahead of the game  
I steal anything and everything  
(Mainly gems)

(Runs around corner cape trailing)

One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate my tricks (Bows mockingly)

(Task force race behind him shouting)

Task force:  
show off! Cheap trick! Darn you! Take that!

KID:  
Just a little gem guys

(Waves Gem tauntingly as they get caught in goo)

Force:  
Handcuff him and take it back guys

KID:  
I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
you're my only friend, night sky

(Jumps into the vent as we head outside)

Crowd:  
What?  
Oh it's great the KID has hit the top charts  
He's become a one man rise in crime  
I'd blame him, but that would only make him proud

KID: (Peering out of window to people down below)  
Gotta live to steal, gotta steal to find  
Tell you all about it when I got the time

(Heads back in)

One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna defeat all the gloom

One jump ahead of policemen  
One hit ahead of the goofs

I think I'll head on up to the roof

Force: (Behind the thief again)  
Stop thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

KID:  
Let's not be too hasty (Pauses and waves)

Sonoko: (Appears out of nowhere and hugs him)  
Still I think he's rather tasty

KID: (Puts her to sleep and runs off with a smirk on his face)  
Gotta live to steal, gotta steal to find  
Otherwise we'd get along

Force:  
Wrong

(insane chase begins)

KID: (runs on the rooftop with Nakamori and several task force members)  
One jump ahead of the tasers  
(Vandal!)  
One hop ahead of the game  
(Darn you)  
One trick ahead of disasters  
(Scoundrel)  
They're quick but I'm much faster  
(Take that!)  
Here goes better spread my wings out  
Wish me a happy flight time  
All I gotta do is jump

(Jumps off and soars away)

"Damn it KID got away again." Curses Nakamori. "I'll get you next time!" He shouts.

"Keep trying my friends! Man, shame it's not this one. Oh well maybe the next one." KID sighs flying off into the moonlight.

 **Thanks for reading! Hopefully I can get more songs out regularly. Stay tuned for more.**

 **Don't own DCMK either.**


	22. Almost There

**Hey guys! So I felt like writing something lighthearted and I looked around and saw this song still in the works. I had so much fun writing about Hakuba, especially the part of him sliding down the banister. I know he would never do it in the anime, but I just couldn't resist adding it. Call it the effect of Disney. Anyways, here is "Almost There" from** **The Princess and the Frog.**

Also, I've forgot to mention this in several chapters, but I don't own detective Conan.

"Hakuba, you need to stop stressing yourself out for a bit. All this work on top of school isn't doing anything for your social life. Relax and play around for bit. Do things kids your age do for fun."

"Baa-chan! I don't have time for playing!" Hakuba says. (Music starts as Hakuba stands up from his desk.)

That's just gonna have to wait a while  
Ain't got time for messing around  
And it's not my style (Starts walking with a swing out of the room)  
This old force can slow you down  
Members messing up the day  
But I know exactly where I'm going  
Getting closer and closer every day (Slides down the banister as the music picks up)

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there (Twirls around as he gets off the railing)  
People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care  
Trials and tribulations, I've had my share  
There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there

(Moves around the bottom floor, picking up papers scattered around)

I remember Keibu told me: "Kaitou KID can be caught  
You gotta make it happen, it all depends on us"  
So I work real hard each and every day  
Now things for sure are going my way  
Just doing what I do  
Look out boys, I'm coming through (Burst through the back doors and sings out to the neighborhood)

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
KID is gonna go to jail for life  
And I'm almost there  
I'm almost there (Winds back down and he goes back inside)

There's been trials and tribulations  
You know I've had my share (Picks back up and finishes up the dance movement)  
But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
I'm almost there! (Plops back down in his seat)

"Alright Hakuba dear. But taking a break every now and then wouldn't hurt."

"Alright baa-san." Hakuba sighs turning back to his work.

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Inspiration is coming back to me, and I'm trying to write as many as I can in case it disappears for a bit. Same deal applies: requests are welcome, and I'll make sure they get up eventually.**

 **See ya!**


	23. Hakuna Matata

**Here's another chapter for the day, this was from my own creation, and I can just imagine them doing this to their son. So from a classic movie most everyone remembers from their childhood, the memorable song "Hakuna Matata" from The Lion King. **

"Shinichi, you're looking stressed out, you should relax a bit." Yukiko says as they visit one day.

"Not now, I need to figure out something important."Shinichi replies. 'Yeah like how to get Ran off my back about being Shinichi.' he thinks.

"But Shin-chan, there is a time to relax, and in this weather how can you not feel relaxed?"

"I know Yukiko. What about this saying I've heard in America?" Yuusaku mentions.

"Ah right-" (Song starts)

[Yukiko:]  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase

[Yuusaku:]  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze

[Yukiko:]  
It means no worries for the rest of your days

[Both:]  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!

[Yukiko:]  
Why, when he was a young writer...

[Yuusaku:]  
When I was a young wri-ter

[Yukiko:]  
Very nice

[Yuusaku:]  
Thanks

[Yukiko:]  
He found his writing lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear Barnes and Noble after a book release

[Yuusaku:]  
I'm a sensitive soul though It seems I'm fine  
And it hurt that my friends never stood in line  
And oh, the shame [Yukiko: He was ashamed]  
Thought of changin' my name [Yukiko: Oh! What's in a name?]  
And I got downhearted [Yukiko: How did ya feel?]  
Everytime that I

[Yukiko:]  
Hey! Yuuusaku! Not in front of Shin-chan!

[Yuusaku:]  
Oh. Sorry (Not really)

[Both:]  
Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze

[Shinichi:]  
It means no worries for the rest of your days

[All:]  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna matata!  
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna!

[Shinichi:]  
It means no worries for the rest of your days

[All:]  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!  
(Song winds down and finally ends)

"Never again." Shinichi pouts walking away.

"Yuusaku dear, mission complete."

"Indeed. Though I don't believe I ever had a bad book release."

"But what about that one time in-"

"It didn't happen. Besides, that was a fake and you know it." Yuusaku says.

"You're no fun." Yukiko pouts.

 **So I'll leave it up to your imagination the situation with the book release. Hope you enjoyed. I'm slowly starting to get back into this story, so hopefully expect more songs soon.**

 **Later!**


	24. Rumbly in my Tummy

**Sorry, once again it has been forever since I last updated. I won't make excuses, mostly because I've just been lazy, but to make up for it, here are 3 songs for your enjoyment. Thanks to 'hi me again' for giving me this song choice, because otherwise I would not have heard of it.**

 **Here's "Rumbly in my Tummy" from** **Winny the Pooh** **.**

Rumble rumble.

"Mou Genta. Your stomach is so noisy." Mitsuhiko complains.

"But it's food time. And I want some unagi." Genta replies.

"Genta-kun, it's not unagi but I have some honey I was carrying around." Ayumi cheerfully announces pulling out a jar of honey.

Before Genta reaches out for it, he bursts into song.

Hum dum de dum, hum dum de dum  
I'm so rumbly in my tumbly  
Time to munch an early luncheon  
Time for something sweet

Oh I wouldn't climb this tree  
If a kid flew like a bee  
But I wouldn't be a kid then  
So I guess I wouldn't care then

kids love honey and I'm a Genta  
So I do care, so I'll climb there  
I'm so rumbly in my tumbly  
Time for something sweet

I don't need a pot of honey  
I'd be greatful for unagi  
When I'm rumbly in my tumbly  
Then it's time to eat

It's the tasteful thing to do  
Be it ten or twelve or two  
For anytime is food time  
When you set your clock on my time

kids love honey and I'm a Genta  
So I do care, so I'll climb there  
I'm so rumbly in my tumbly  
Time for something sweet to eat

"Great song Genta-kun. Here's the honey!" Ayumi says cheerfully.

"Thank you! It's time to eat!" Genta announces taking the jar and eating it.

"Just like a bear that one." Mitsuhiko sighs.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	25. Savages

**Just so you know. I wrote this passage over 3 times and I'm still not satisfied with it. However, I tried my best, and truly this is just because 'Bronipegusisters' wanted Conan to sing Pocahontas' part. To clarify something in the chapter… The Black Organization knows Shinichi is alive, but they don't know where he is hiding. They capture Ran to try and lure him out. However, this inadvertently sets the police on them, as Mouri is viciously protective of his daughter, as we've seen many times. The police however think the Black Organization is just your normal terrorist group.**

 **Sorry for my rambling. Please enjoy "Savages" from** **Pocahontas.**

(Black organization base)

"That stupid detective didn't die when I poisoned him. I failed to kill someone. However with this girl we should be able to lure him out, wherever he's hiding." Gin chuckles darkly glancing at the tied up and unconscious Ran.

"Calm down Gin. Don't go killing him yet. We need to discover how he managed to escape death by that poison. It may be the key to immortality."

"Of course boss." Gin mutters turning away grimacing.

"You can deal with him afterwards." The boss finishes smiling.

Gin begins to smirk as he imagines the fun killing the detective will be.

(At the Police station)

"That filthy group has taken my daughter prisoner to get right at me. I'll destroy those terrorists!" Mouri shouts rushing through the hall of division one clenching a ransom note in hand.

"Calm down! Rushing headlong won't benefit anyone. Besides they were calling for Kudo. They wish for him to appear-" Megure pleads with Mouri running after him.

"Then don't come with me at all. I'll do it myself. That detective brat won't come anyways, seeing as he is busy with this 'case' of his."

"That's suicide!" Takagi gasps as he happens to overhear.

"They took my daughter. I swear I will destroy them with or without your help." Mouri says darkly heading out.

"Everyone follow him and we'll make a plan on the way to the ransom place." Megure calls as everyone in the division mobilizes and follows after him.

(Music starts)

-Part 1-  
[Mouri]  
What can you expect  
From filthy little heathens?  
Their whole disgusting group is like a curse  
Their outfits black as night  
They're only good when dead  
They're vermin, as I said  
And worse

[Police]  
They're savages! Savages!

[Mouri]  
Barely even human

[Police  
Savages! Savages!

[Mouri]  
Drive them from our shore!  
They're ugly terrorists  
Which means they must be evil  
We must sound the drums of war!

[Mouri+Police]  
They're savages! Savages!  
Horrid killing devils!  
Now we sound the drums of war!

[Boss]  
This is what we feared  
The police are the demons  
The only thing they feel at all is pride

[Gin]  
Beneath the suit and ties  
There's emptiness inside

[Vodka]  
I wonder if they even bleed

[Black Org. Members]  
They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even human  
Savages! Savages!

[Boss]  
Justice at their core

[Gin]  
They're righteous policemen  
Which means they can't be trusted

[Boss]  
We must sound the drums of war

[Black Org. Members]  
They're savages! Savages!  
First we deal with this one (Throws knife at picture of Kudo Shinichi)  
Then we sound the drums of war

[Police]  
Savages! Savages!

[Chiba]  
Let's go get a few, men!

[Police]  
Savages! Savages!

[Mouri]  
Now it's up to you, men!

[All]  
Savages! Savages!  
Barely even human!  
Now we sound the drums of war!  
-Part 2-

(During the music number before the singing starts)

"They're going to kill her at Sunrise, Hattori."

"You must stop them."

"I can't!" Conan protests in defeat.

"She's your one true love. You have to go save her!" Hattori shouts.

"But how. Hattori I have no plan. How am I to save her, there's only so much I can do in a kids body."

"Kudo, I've seen you do some amazing stuff. You faked Akai's death and made allies with many people. I know you can figure something out."

Silence reigns for a bit. Both sit in silence before something is tossed at him. He looks at it and sees a picture of Kazuha, Hattori, Ran, the Shonen Tantei Dan, Agasa, and himself standing together in front of Tokyo Tower. Something deep inside wells up and makes him burn with the desire to take back his love.

"I can still save her. I have allies all around me. I'll make a plan and get her back to me!"

"Go Kudo, save your girl! I will help you gather allies and will be there! Luck be with you!" Hattori hollers after Conan as he races towards the site.

(Conan runs through the streets, soon the singing starts)

(Singing begins)

[Mouri]  
This will be the day ...  
(Let's go men!)

[Boss]  
This will be the morning ...  
(Bring out the prisoner)

[Police and Black Org. Members]  
We will see them dying in the dust

[Conan]  
I don't know what I can do  
Still, I know I've got to try

[Police]  
Now we make 'em pay

[Conan]  
Eagle, help my feet to fly

[Black Org. Members]  
Now without a warning ...

[Conan]  
Mountain, help my heart be great

[Black Org. Members and Police]  
Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust

[Conan]  
Spirits of the earth and sky ...

[Black Org. Members and Police]  
It's them or us

[Conan]  
Please don't let it be too late ...

[Black Org. Members and Police]  
They're just a bunch of  
Filthy, stinking

[Police]  
Savages!

[Black Org. Members]  
Savages!

[Police]  
Demons!

[Black Org. Members]  
Devils!

[Mouri]  
Kill them!

[Black Org. Members]  
Savages!

[Police]  
Savages!

[Mouri+Police]  
What are we waiting for?

[All]  
Destroy their evil race  
Until there's not a trace left

[Conan]  
How loud are the drums of war

[Black Org. Members and Police]  
We will sound the drums of war  
(Savages! Savages!)  
Now, we sound the drums of war  
(Savages! Savages!)

[Mouri]  
Now we see what's wrong  
Of trying to be right

[Black Org. Members]  
Now we sound the drums ... of ... war!

[Police]  
Of course it means the drums ... of ... war!

[Conan]  
Is the death of all I love  
Carried in the drumming of war?

"Stop!" Conan shouts jumping in front of Ran. "Let Ran go." Conan says defiantly staring straight at Gin. Inside he is trembling like crazy, but stands firm.

"I know you. You're the little brat who is always with that detective. Out of the way kid before I shoot you." Gin growls pulling out his gun.

"No. You're looking for Shinichi-niisan right? I can take you to him."

"Little boy, stop playing games." Vodka says from beside Gin.

"But I know where he is. Let Ran go and take me hostage instead. I'll even lead you to him." Conan pleads.

"Gin looks at the Boss, who nods, before turning back. "Very well. Vermouth, take this girl somewhere away from here." He says disgusted. Vermouth nods before picking up Ran, and makes eye contact with Conan. A silent conversation happens before she walks off.

"Come on brat," Gin says picking up Conan roughly and holding a gun at his back, "take us to the kid." He says before walking off.

(With the police officers)

"Mouri look. Ran is laying off to the side of the road." Takagi says pointing.

"Ran!" he yells racing towards her. He checks her pulse before sighing in relief. "She's just unconscious. The place should be up ahead."

"Megure-keibu!" Hattori shouts rushing up to them.

"Hattori-kun, what are you doing here?" Sato asks.

"Kudo went and confronted the terrorists. He managed to let them release Ran, but now he is in trouble."

"I see. Let's go men. Spread out and search." Megure orders. A chorus of yes's returns.

"We'll help him."

(Back with Conan and the Black Organization)

"Alright, I'm getting tired of this goose chase. Where is he?" Gin asks Conan shaking him.

"Shinichi-niisan is just ahead." Conan promises, hoping that Hattori succeeds in getting help. Conan is leading the men on a goose chase towards where the police should be looking around. Suddenly a shot is fired and the black organization members all duck and cover. Conan meanwhile takes this chance to disarm Gin, who despite being good, was still distracted for a second by the surprise attack. He kicks the gun away, shoots a dart into Gin, and then runs off towards safety.

"Damn the brat got away!" Gin says in annoyance. "We should retreat. The boss is here with us and we can't afford to let him be known." The black organization members rushed away as the police burst into the clearing.

"Looks like they escaped." Shiratori says looking around and lowering the gun.

"At least Ran is safe." Mouri sighs in relief.

"Thanks for the help Hattori." Conan says as they stand a little ways away.

"No problem Kudo. Now we just need to create a story to explain your rescuing of Ran and Kudo's sudden disappearance again in case they ask.

"We'll think of something." Conan smirks before turning away.

 **Phew. That was super intensive, and probably rushed at the end, and the black org. members might be out of character, but I really just wanted something out there, and I really don't know how this can be better. I didn't mean to make it this long, but I just couldn't stop the writing from occurring. On another note, this is by far my longest chapter, so congrats to me. Anyways, see you next time, and don't forget to review about anything: ideas, improvements, etc.**

 **Also a request: I have an idea for a song from Tangled called "I Have a Dream", but I can't think of many adjectives for the main singers. The basic outline, is in a café, and you have Kaito, Hakuba, Ran, and Conan as the main. They each have a dream: Become famous magician, catch KID, marry Shinichi, and get back to normal. Any help would be appreciated, I have a bit written but it's incomplete still.**

 **Thanks a bunch!**


	26. Gotta Go My Own Way

**Here is the last of three songs for today. I would like to thank 'Smiley-Nami' for this song, as I had totally forgotten High School Musical was a Disney movie.**

 **Here you go, it's "Gotta Go My Own Way" from High School Musical 2.**

"Ran!" Shinichi shouts racing towards a girl standing on a bridge overlooking a river, Tokyo tower in the distance lit up.

"Shinichi, you actually came." Ran replies smiling.

"Of course. I got a break in my case and I couldn't wait to see you." Shinichi says standing in front of her, the two standing face to face.

"I see, Shinichi, I don't think I can keep up this disappearing act you keep doing." Ran says softly. "I feel like I'm getting dragged along and nothing is like it used to be. I'm afraid of what's happening to us."

"Don't be like that. I'm trying my best to get this over with and come back to you, so that we can finally be together." Shinichi says trying to stop where this conversation is going.

"I'm sorry Shinichi," Ran says tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "but this is it…"

(Music starts)

[Ran]  
I gotta say what's on my mind (Turns away from Shinichi to stare at the water)  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right these days  
Life keeps gettin in the way (Shinichi tries to get her to turn and look at him but she just turns away)  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
Is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok...

(Finally Ran looks at Shinichi tears falling down)

I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here [She's talking about being with Shinichi]  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

(She starts walking around him going past and he follows trying to stop her)

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up (Flashing back to the phone calls always saying just more time)  
And I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to grey  
And it's just too hard to watch it all  
Slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I  
Gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok...  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way

(Shinichi reaches out and grabs Ran's hand spinning her around)

[Shinichi]  
What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?

[Ran]  
What about trust? (Pulls away but fails and ends up falling into his arms)

[Shinichi]  
You know I never wanted to hurt you

[Ran]  
what about me? (Looks up at him)

[Shinichi]  
What am I supposed to do?

[Ran]  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you (She pulls away and walks away)

[Shinichi]  
I'll miss you (Reaches out but she is just out of grasp)

[Ran]  
So  
I've got to move on and be who I am

[Shinichi]  
Why do you have to go? (Stands there hand falling down to the ground)

[Ran]  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

[Shinichi]  
I'm trying to understand

[Ran]  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now (Looks back)

[Shinichi]  
I want you to stay (He pleads beggin with his eyes)

[Ran]  
I gotta go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am

[Shinichi]  
What about us? (Fists hands up by his side and stares at Ran)

[Ran]  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand

[Shinichi]  
I'm trying to understand

[Ran]  
We might find our place in this  
World someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way

(Music ends and Ran disappears from sight)

"What a way to end the year." Shinichi sighs pulling his scarf around his neck. "I've got to fix this somehow." Shinichi walks the other way hands in pocket.

 **I felt so sad writing this piece. Shinichi and Ran will work out. There will be another song about them fixing the problem, in true Disney style. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
